Fourteen Years Later: Another Love Story
by Refboarder
Summary: A series of three short stories which take place within the "Fourteen Years Later" time-line. Focuses around Maurice, Maeter, and Linck. Maurice x OC, Maeter x OC, Linck x OC. Rating changed to 'M' due to lemon in Epilogue. COMPLETE! Please review!
1. Part One

**The Second Summer of Love:**

**Fourteen Years Later...**

**~Another Love Story~**

by Refboarder

* * *

_**The following takes place three months prior to the 7th chapter of "The Second Sumner of Love: Fourteen Years Later.." and will lead up to that chapter. Please enjoy these three short stories. Thank you.**_

* * *

**Maurice & Amer: Part 1**

**Things I'll Never Say**

**_Maurice_**

My name is Maurice Thurston, age 23. I'm the eldest adopted son of Eureka and Renton Thurston. I work as freelance photographer for Stoner's newspaper, _The Neverland Chronicle_. I suppose it's pretty fun job. I get to travel the world, taking photos.

But, I feel incomplete, like there's something, or rather someone, missing in my life.

Her name is Amer Jurgens. She's adopted, like me and I've had a crush on her for fourteen years. Fourteen years!

Amer lives in Warsaw with her parents, Micheal and Maria Jurgens, and her other adopted siblings, Aus, Eurasia, Antar, and Afric.

Due to my job I don't get to see her very often. So every chance I get to visit Warsaw is, for me, a blessing. Just being able to catch a glimpse of her bring a smile to my face. This was one of those instances.

_That brunette hair, her fair light skin, and those soft hazel eyes I lose myself in. I sometimes wonder, does she see me? Does she even know I exist?_

She noticed my staring. I quickly turned away.

_She's walking this way! What should I do?_

"Oh, hey Amer. What's up?" I ask her.

"I saw you staring at me. That's what's up." she replies. Her tone is kind and melodious. But, there's also a hint of mischief.

"Oh, sorry." I apologize.

…

"What's wrong, Maurice?" she asks.

"Nothing...it's just..." I mumble. I found myself staring at her slender hips. _God, all I can think about is wrapping my arms around that waist of hers and bringing her close._

"Just what?" she presses.

"Amer, supper's ready, dear!" another voice calls out.

"Coming, mother!" replies Amer.

As Amer turns to leave she takes one final look at me.

All I can manage is a kind smile.

"Hey Maurice, you...wanna join us for dinner?" she asks me.

My heart begins to races. My mind is screaming, _"Yes!"_

"Um...s-sure." I replied nervously.

She grabs my hand. "C'mon, then!" she replies grinning.

**_Amer_**

My name is Amer Jurgens, age 22. I'm one of five adopted children. I live with my parents Micheal and Maria Jurgens, my brothers Aus and Afric, and my sisters Eurasia and Antar. I have somewhat of a dark past which I'd rather not delve into. I love my parents and my siblings dearly, they're always there for me.

But, sometimes I find myself wanting more. It's like there's a part of me missing.

There's this boy. His name is Maurice Thurston and he's adopted like me. I don't get to see him much. He works as a freelance photographer for a newspaper. He travels the world, taking photos.

I've watched him for the past fourteen years. Fourteen years! Can you believe it?

And each time I see him my heart races. I picture myself in his arms. Being held, touched, caressed...kissed. Loved.

_That messy black hair, those broad shoulders, his dark but, gentle eyes, and his always welcoming smile. I see him. But, does he see me?_

I look up. My eyes light up.

_There he is! He's here!_

My heart skips a beat.

_He's staring at me. What should I do?_

_Oh no! He's turning away._

I walk over to him, a smile upon my face.

"Oh hey, Amer. What's up?" he asks me.

"I saw you staring at me, that's what's up." I answer in a kind yet mischievous tone.

"Oh, sorry." he apologizes.

He stands there silent, not speaking. I found myself staring at him. _Those abs, that glut. Geez, all I can think about is resting my arms on those shoulders of his and having him hold me close._

"What's wrong, Maurice?" I ask him.

"Nothing...it's just..." he mumbles.

"Just what?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"Amer, supper's ready!" I hear my mother call out.

"Coming, mother!" I reply.

As I turn to leave I take one last look at Maurice. He's smiling. It makes me melt.

"Hey Maurice, you...wanna join us for dinner?" I inquire hopeful.

My mind is screaming, _"Please say 'yes'."_

"Um...s-sure." he replies.

_YES!_

"C'mon, then!" I tell him as I grab his hand.

* * *

**Maeter & Joshua: Part 1**

**Sunlight**

**_Maeter_**

My name is Maeter Thurston, age 22. I'm the middle adopted daughter of Renton and Eureka Thurston. I enjoy painting and drawing. Currently I'm studying art abroad the Yotsuba University of Art.

Today was a day like any other. I had my classes, projects, etc. You know, the usual.

_Every day, same old, same old. Jeez, I'm bored._

I was on my way to class when I spotted a young man with spiky red hair sitting underneath a tree. He was looking at his hands.

_Weird. Hmm, I wonder what's he doing?_

I decided to approach him. He didn't look dangerous.

"Hey, what you doing there?" I asked him.

"Amazing." he said as if in a trance.

"Huh?" I went confused.

"The way the sun's rays breaks through the leaves. It's really beautiful." he said still in his trance.

I looked at my own hands. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." I agreed.

He snapped out of his trance and looked up at me. "Oh, hello there, miss." he said finally noticing my presence.

_Wow, he's kinda cute._

"You like the sun?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I come here often to think." he answered.

"My name's Maeter Thurston, by the way." I told him

"Joshua Takemoto. Pleased to meet you." he said with a smile.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat. _That was weird._

"You a student here too?" I inquired.

"Actually, I'm a teacher." replied Joshua.

"No way! You're too young to be a teacher." I laughed in disbelief.

He sighed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Just because I'm 25 doesn't mean I can't teach." he grumbled.

I decided to sit down next to him. "Um...Ms. Thurston?" he stammered stiffening up.

"Call me Maeter. When you say 'miss' it makes me feel old." I told him.

"Err, alright then...M-Maeter." he stumbled.

"So, what do you teach, Josh?" I asked looking into what I now noticed were brown eyes.

"J-Josh?" he looked stunned that I addressed him so informally.

"Err... I'm the new drawing and painting teacher. I'll be starting on Monday. Though, sketching is more my strong-point. Landscapes and such." he admitted scratching his head.

I noticed a drawing pad hanging out of his bag so I picked it up.

"H-hey!" Joshua stammered.

"Wow, these are really good." I commented as I flipped through the pages.

"You really think so?" he questioned.

"Yeah, no wonder they hired you." I nodded.

"Thank you," he blushed.

_Hmm...I should really be getting to class but..._

I looked at Joshua again. He smiled.

_I'd much rather hang around this cute guy._

I handed him back his sketchbook and stood back up

_Let's see. Cute new teacher vs. some boring lecture? Duh! That's a no-brainer!_

"Hey, I was just on my way to get a coffee. Care to join me, Josh?" I lied extending my hand.

_Hey_, _it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out which one will be more fun._

"Um...s-sure." he answered and took it.

_Yes! Score!_

**_Joshua_**

My name is Joshua Takemoto, age 25. I teach the drawing and painting course at Yotsuba University of Art. Or at least I will be starting Monday. I usually spend my free-time sketching in my drawing pad. I've been called scatterbrained at times since I tend to day-dream and easily lose track of time. I can find beauty in the simplest of things. This world is so amazing.

I was sitting underneath a tree thinking about what I should do come Monday.

_What am I going to do? Will my students like me? Will they even take me seriously? I really hope so._

I sighed and looked down at my hands. Then my eyes went wide. I could see little spots on my hands from where the sun broke through the tree's leaves.

"Amazing," I muttered.

"The way the sun's rays breaks through the leaves. It's really beautiful." I said to myself.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." came a feminine voice.

I looked up and saw a girl with blond hair, reaching just past her shoulders, standing over there. _Where'd she come from?_

"Oh, hello there, miss." I said to her.

"You like the sun?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I come here often to think." I answered.

"My name's Maeter Thurston, by the way." she told me

"Joshua Takemoto. Pleased to meet you." I replied with a smile.

"You a student here too?" she inquired.

"Actually, I'm a teacher." I informed her.

"No way! You're too young to be a teacher." she burst out laughing.

I sighed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Just because I'm 25 doesn't mean I can't teach." I grumbled.

Suddenly she sat down next to me and I caught a whiff of her hair. "Um...Ms. Thurston?" I stammered feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Call me Maeter. When you say 'miss' it makes me feel old." she stated.

"Err, alright then...M-Maeter." I gulped nervously.

"So, what do you teach, Josh?" she asked looking straight into my eyes.

This girl had the prettiest green eyes I'd ever seen and her hair smelled good too.

_No! I mustn't think that way! I'm a teacher, she's a student! It would be inappropriate._

_Wait, did she just call me by my first name?_

"J-Josh?" I repeated unbelieving. Maeter continued staring at me.

"Err... I'm the new drawing and painting teacher. I'll be starting on Monday. Though, sketching is more my strong-point. Landscapes and such." I admitted scratching my head.

Suddenly she grabbed my sketchbook from my bag.

"H-hey!" I protested.

"Wow, these are really good." commented Maeter as she flipped through the pages.

_She thinks they're good?_

"You really think so?" I questioned.

"Yeah, no wonder they hired you." she nodded.

_She complimented me._

I felt a bit embarrassed, but also happy. "Thank you," I said blushing.

Maeter looked at me again. All I could do was smile.

She handed me my sketchbook back and stood up.

"Hey, I was just on my way to get a coffee. Care to join me, Josh?" she said extending her hand

_Would it be wrong to have coffee with a student?__I don't see any harm in just sharing a cup of coffee with someone. Besides we're both adults here._

"Um...s-sure." I answered taking her hand.

_It's just a cup of coffee after all._

* * *

**Linck & Kurau: Part 1**

**My Girl**

**_Linck_**

My name is Linck Thurston, age 21. I'm the youngest adopted son on Renton and Eureka Thurston. I'm a senior at Belle Forest High School.

You're probably wondering why a 21 year old is still attending high school. It's kinda a long story. About sixteen years ago there was a war. It was after the Second Summer of Love. I was 5 when it began. I remember it having something to do with my mama & papa.

My mama isn't exactly normal. In fact, she's not even human. She's a Coralian. But my papa loved her regardless. To me, mama is mama. It's as simple as that.

At the time there were still a lot of people who didn't approve of my parents. Of who and what they were. In fact, I think they feared them. Maybe that's why they fought.

The war lasted for two years. Anyway, long story short, I had to be taken out of school. So, I missed a couple of years.

Frankly, I'm glad I did. If I hadn't then I probably would have never met her, the love of my life, Kurau Amami.

Suddenly I found my eyes covered by a pair of soft light-skinned hands. "Guess who?" said a familiar voice from behind.

"An angel?" I answered.

"No silly!" the voice laughed.

I removed the silky hands and turned around to face her. "I don't think so." I stated staring into her captivating aqua-blue eyes. I brushed back a strand of her short black hair. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Kurau," I said softly once we finished our kiss. "Hey, baby," replied Kurau, smiling at me.

"Where you been? I haven't seen you in awhile." she inquired with a pout face.

"Nowhere special. Just my spot." I answered.

"Practicing your lifting?" she guessed.

"Yep, you know me." I replied with a grin.

"You any closer to perfecting that trick you showed me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, almost." I nodded.

For the past two months I've been practicing my lifting skills for this year's annual Belle Forest Amateur Lifting Competition. This year the grand prize is $500 and the new Guardian series typeR505 LFO. It's a pre-release too. They haven't even hit the market yet.

Though, I could really care less about the LFO and it's not like I'm aspiring to be a pro-refboarder or anything like that either. Why am I participating in a lifting competition then? Is that what you're wondering? Don't get me wrong. I love lifting and LFOs. It's just I don't see myself making a profession out of it.

However, I do have special plans for cash prize and _that's_ why I've been practicing so hard.

"Don't worry, baby. I know you'll win. I have faith in you." she told me, kissing my lips.

"Thanks," I said returning the kiss.

"Once you set your mind on something, you don't give up until you win. That's just the type of man you are, the man I fell in love with." stated Kurau.

"Hey, you know my family's motto: 'Don't beg for things. Do it yourself..." I began.

"Or else, you won't get anything." finished Kurau.

"I love you, Kurau. You know that?" I told her gently. "I know. I love you too, Linck." she replied.

**_Kurau_**

My name is Kurau Amami, age 18. I'm the daughter of Hajime Amami and an only child. I never knew my mother. She died giving birth to me. I'm a senior at Belle Forest High School.

It was two and a half years ago when my father and I moved to Belle Forest, but I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was also the day I met him, Linck Thurston.

It was the first day of my sophomore year. I was 16. I didn't have many friends at first. In fact, I had none. I was having some trouble finding my classes when he spotted me and asked if I needed any help. He had dark brown hair and I noticed a scar on his ebony forehead which, at the time, made me think he was some sort of bad boy. Then I noticed his kind gray eyes. I don't know what it was, but I felt immediately attracted to him.

He also introduced me to a couple of his friends and after a few months he asked me out on date. It was the happiest day of my life. We've been together ever since.

He was standing at his locker when I crept up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said playfully.

"An angel?" he answered.

"No silly!" I laughed.

He removed my hands and turned around to face me. "I don't think so." he said staring straight into my eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face then wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes as he kissed me. God I love him! He's everything a girl could ask for; tall, dark, and handsome. What more could you want?

"Hey Kurau," my boyfriend said softly once we finished our kiss. "Hey, baby," I replied, smiling at him.

"Where you been? I haven't seen you in awhile." I inquired with a pout face.

He shrugged. "Nowhere special. Just my spot." he answered.

"Practicing you lifting?" I guessed. Linck's a refboarder.

"Yep, you know me." he replied grinning.

"You any closer to perfecting that trick you showed me?" I wondered. From time-to-time I watch him lift. He's pretty good too. Or at least, I think so. I don't lift myself.

"Yeah, almost." he nodded. There's a city lift competition coming up and Linck's entered himself in it. I don't know why though. Lifting's more of a hobby to him, but he's headstrong so I have faith in him.

"Don't worry, baby. I know you'll win. I have faith in you." I told him, kissing his lips.

"Thanks," he said returning the kiss.

"Once you set your mind on something, you don't give up until you win. That's just the type of man you are, the man I fell in love with." I told him.

He smiled. "Hey, you know my family's motto: 'Don't beg for things. Do it yourself..." began Linck.

I knew the rest. "Or else, you won't get anything." I finished.

"I love you, Kurau. You know that?" he told me gently. "I know. I love you too, Linck." I replied.

* * *

**~Another Love Story~**

_**Part One -END-**_

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the first of three parts to my side story. Wanna hear something funny? This story was actually started one day while I was on Skype with a couple of my buddies. I got bored and randomly started typing. They didn't know what was going on, but liked reading it. It was just some short rambling at first, but they told me I should upload it. After their encouraging words I decided to take their advice and continue the story here. Let's hear it for boredom and randomness! w00t!  
**


	2. Part Two

**The Second Summer of Love:**

**Fourteen Years Later...**

**~Another Love Story~**

by Refboarder

* * *

**One Month Later…**

**Maurice & Amer: Part 2**

**Blurry**

**_Maurice_**

I awoke groggily to an unfamiliar ceiling. "Ugh. Wha-what happened? Where am I?" I muttered.

My head was killing me. It felt like there where little accountants crunching numbers inside my head.

"I remember going out with the Jurgens last night. We had dinner and a few drinks. And…" I mumbled attempting to recall last night.

_Huh? Why is my arm numb?_

I glanced over at it and my eyes widened.

Laying there, on top my arm, was Amer. And to top it off, she was naked!

I quickly looked down at myself. I was naked too!

_Oh crap!_

The sleeping girl stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled.

_That's a good sign. Right?_

I just smiled back.

Then she shot upright.

"Maurice? What are you doing in my bed? And why are you naked?" she demanded.

Then she looked down at herself.

"Why am I naked?" Amer exclaimed as she grabbed the sheets in an attempt cover herself.

She gasped. "Oh. My. God. Did we?" she wondered, face red.

"I think so." I nodded, blushing myself.

"How did this happen?" she asked me.

"You don't remember?" I remarked.

"No!" she yelled before wincing in pain. "Ugh, my head." she yelped grabbing her head.

_Apparently I'm not the only one with a hangover._

"Amer, are you up?" came a voice from the other side of Amer's door. I recognized it as belonging to Eurasia, one of her sisters.

"Y-Yeah, just a minute." answered Amer. "Maurice, hide, quickly." she told me.

"Hide where?" I whispered.

The door opened.

_Crap! Too late._

"Hey Amer, have you seen Maurice? I…" Eurasia stopped once she entered.

She stared at the clothes strung around the room. Then she noticed us.

Our faces turned crimson.

"Oh," went her sister. "Never mind."

I quickly grabbed a pillow and used it to cover myself.

"Um…good morning, Eurasia. Heh-heh." I laughed nervously.

"Uh…yeah, same to you. Wow, I did not need to see this. I just going to leave now." said Eurasia backing out of the room and closed the door again.

"I just came up to let you know breakfast is ready. So once you're _both _dressed come down." she yelled from behind the door.

"Y-Yeah, thanks sis. We'll be right down." Amer yelled back.

Amer turned to me, face still flushed, and attempted to crack a smile. "S-So Maurice, c-care to join us for breakfast?" she asked me.

**_Amer_**

Slowly I stirred and came out of my slumber.

_What am I sleeping on?_

I opened my eyes and saw Maurice's face. Seeing it made me smile.

He smiled right back at me.

…

_Wait a second!_

I shot upright and stared at him. He was nude!

"Maurice? What are you doing in my bed? And why are you naked?" I demanded.

Then I looked down at myself.

_What the hell?_

"Why am I naked?" I wondered as I grabbed the sheets to cover myself.

I gasped.

_Maurice is in my bed. He's naked, I'm naked. No, we couldn't have._

My face turned red.

"Oh. My. God. Did we?" I asked him.

_Please say no._

"I think so." he nodded blushing.

_Crap._

"How did this happen?" I asked him.

_I mean yes, granted I had wanted Maurice to be the one I gave myself, my virginity to, but not like this! I wanted to remember my first time!_

"You don't remember?" he remarked.

"No!" I yelled before wincing in pain. My head was killing me. "Ugh, my head." I whined grabbing it. It felt like there were little accountants crunching numbers inside my head.

"Amer, are you up?" came a voice from the other side of my door. It was my sister, Eurasia.

_No! I can't let her see me and Maurice like this._

"Y-Yeah, just a minute." I answered.

I turned to Maurice. "Maurice, hide, quickly." I told him

"Hide where?" he whispered.

The door opened.

_Crap! Too late._

"Hey Amer, have you seen Maurice? I…" Eurasia stopped once she entered.

She stared at the clothes strung around my room. Then she noticed us.

_No, this can't be happening. It's all got to be a really bad dream._

Our faces turned crimson.

"Oh," went Eurasia. "Never mind."

Maurice quickly grabbed a pillow and used it to cover himself.

"Um…good morning, Eurasia. Heh-heh." he laughed nervously.

"Uh…yeah, same to you. Wow, I did not need to see this. I just going to leave now." said Eurasia backing out of my room and closed the door again.

"I just came up to let you know breakfast is ready. So once you're _both _dressed come down." she yelled from behind the door.

"Y-Yeah, thanks sis. We'll be right down." I yelled back.

I turned to Maurice, face still flushed, and attempted to crack a smile. "S-So Maurice, c-care to join us for breakfast?" I asked him.

**_The previous night..._**

It was Maurice's last night in Warsaw. Tomorrow he'd have to go back to work. So the Jurgens, being the kind family they were, took him to a local restaurant for dinner and some spirited drinking. They wanted to send him off properly. In other words, this was sort of a going away party.

Two bottles of sake later both Maurice and Amer were feeling the effects of alcohol they'd been downing. In their drunken stupor the two confessed at the same time.

Maurice told Amer how her truly felt for her. How he'd had a crush on her for the past fourteen years. How he'd kept his feelings bottled up inside because he was afraid of getting hurt. Amer told Maurice she felt the same way about him. Not only that, but her reason was the same too.

They felt elated now knowing they both loved each other. So they kissed. …And then kissed again. And again.

The two left the restaurant and somehow safely made it back to Jurgens' house. Don't ask how. Maurice then lifted Amer up and proceeded to carry the brunette girl bridal-style to her bedroom. Once they set foot in the room the two threw themselves at the other and had hot, drunken sex. Isn't that romantic?

* * *

**Maeter & Joshua: Part 2**

**Who Knew?**

**_Maeter_**

As I stood over him, watching as my spiky red-head prince slept, I couldn't help but smile. _He looks so cute when he sleeps!_

"Maeter, no. We mustn't do this sort of thing in class." he mumbled in his sleep.

_Aw, how cute! He's dreaming about me._

I poked his cheek twice with my finger. He stirred, but didn't wake up. He just smiled.

"Josh~" I whispered softly as I poked his cheek again.

Josh remained in his coma.

"Josh, wake up~" I said poking him yet again.

He just grumbled. I frowned.

_Alright, that tears it! Time for drastic measures. _I decided as a mischievous grin spread across my face.

I leaned down and touched my lips against his own causing his eyes to pop open.

"Well, it looks like that woke you up." I remarked playfully after finishing my kiss.

"Good morning, Josh." I told him.

"Maeter, you can't just keep coming to my room like this every morning." he sighed as he shifted himself so he was now sitting upright in his bed.

"Oh? And why not?" I inquired raising an eyebrow.

For the last month I've been coming to Joshua's dorm to wake him up. He's a bit of a heavy sleeper. Twice he was late for teaching the morning classes. Of course, that was before I made it my duty to see he wakes up every morning. After all, I'm his girlfriend, if I don't wake him up who will? Alarms don't work. He just shuts them off. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Joshua and I have been dating since the day I asked him to join me for coffee. By the way, _I _asked _him _out just in case you're wondering. Who knew, huh?

"Because...this is the boy's dorm. You can't keep waltzing in here and..." Josh began protesting.

"Josh," I interrupted.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Shut up." I told him.

_I didn't care what people would think or say. Let them gossip._

"Yes, Maeter." he sighed defeated.

"Now get over here and kiss me." I commanded.

"But I might have morning breath." he warned with a smirk.

"I don't care. Now kiss me already." I ordered.

Joshua smiled. "Yes, Maeter." he obeyed and did so.

I loved the way his lips felt against my own. They were a bit chapped, but that didn't bother me. I was in sheer bliss whenever he kissed me. I think I'm in love with him.

Once we finished our kiss I stared into his kind brown eyes and smiled.

"You're right, you do have morning breath." I commented playfully.

Joshua's face turned red.

"Aright Josh, get out of bed and wash up. You have a class to teach." I instructed as I stood up.

"Yes, Maeter." he responded.

Josh then pulled himself out of bed and stood up. When he did noticed the only thing he had on was his boxers. My face turned red.

"And put some pants on!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh. Sorry about that." he apologized quickly grabbing his jeans.

As he slipped into them I caught one last glimpse of his backside.

_I'll have to admit that Joshua does have one cute butt though._

He looked back and noticed I was smiling.

"What?" he wondered.

"Oh, nothing." I replied.

He just shrugged and went back to getting ready.

"Well, I've done my civic duty for today. See you in class, _sex-sei_." I told him and left the room.

_(A/N: Maeter is combining the word 'sexy' with 'sensei' (teacher). It's a pet-name she decided to give Joshua awhile back. She calls him that from time to time because she knows it embarrasses him. It's wordplay. Also she never calls him 'sex-sei' in public. Only when they're alone together. Otherwise they might get in trouble. Their relationship is sort of a secret. Only Maeter's closest friends know about them. Though Maeter waltzing into the boy's dorm every day doesn't help. But that's just who she is. Still just as precocious as when she was a child.)_

**_Joshua_**

The precocious girl started walking seductively up to me with a devilish grin upon her face. Her blond hair blowing in the wind and her alluring green eyes staring straight at me. She wore a white sailor-suit uniform with a navy blue collar and a red neckerchief. The t-shirt was obviously too tight on her since a bit of her cleavage was showing. Not to mention short too. I could see her bare navel as well. Around her waist was a navy blue mini-skirt which matched the collar color.

"Josh~" she called my name playfully.

We were in class, but that didn't seem to bother her as she pushed me against my desk and proceeded to straddle my hips.

"M-Maeter, what are you doing?" I gulped.

She said nothing and began kissing me desperately. Each kiss was more intense than the last.

"Maeter, no. We mustn't do this sort of thing in class." I objected.

"Josh~," she called to me again.

Then she started nibbling on my earlobe and I heard her whisper something in my ear.

"Josh, wake up~" she told me.

_Huh?_

It had all been a dream.

My eyes popped open and I saw Maeter's face. She was kissing me.

_Was this a dream too?_

"Well, it looks like that woke you up." she remarked playfully once she finished her kiss.

_I guess not._

"Good morning, Josh." she told me.

I sighed. "Maeter, you can't just keep coming in my room like this every morning." I said as I sat upright in bed.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not?" she demanded.

It all started a month ago when Maeter asked me to join her for coffee. As we were sipping the drink she proceeded to ask me a series of questions. Where I had studied; how I got the teaching job; was I seeing anybody. When I told her I was single she immediately asked me out. I told her it would be inappropriate for a teacher to date a student, but she flat-out told me she didn't care.

I turned her down at first, but that only made her more persistent. She enrolled in my class the next day. And after I was late for two morning classes, due to oversleeping (alarms never did work with me), she showed up at my dorm to wake me up. I don't know how she found me, but she did. Maeter is apparently very resourceful_. (A/N: Maeter's not as resourceful as Joshua thinks. All she did was walk up to one of the dorm's boys and ask. That's it.)_

Let me explain. I haven't got a place of my own yet. Now since my age is so close to the rest of the students the school suggested I stay in the male dorm until I do get my own place. It was a very generous offer so I took it.

Anyway, she's been waking me up every morning since then. She never misses a day! It was clear Maeter had no intention of giving up on me, her prey. Eventually I caved in and I agreed to date her. Which when I look back on it, wasn't such a bad thing. We've been together for a month now. Who knew, huh?

"Because...this is the boy's dorm. You can't just keep walking in here and..." I began explaining.

"Josh," she interrupted.

"Hmm?" I listened.

"Shut up." she told me.

_Why do I even bother?_

"Yes, Maeter." I sighed defeated.

"Now get over here and kiss me." she commanded.

"But I might have morning breath." I warned smirking.

"I don't care. Now kiss me already." she ordered.

_This girl had a hold on me...and I have to admit, I kinda liked it._

I smiled. "Yes, Maeter." I obeyed and brought our lips together.

I loved the way her lips felt against my own. They were smooth, soft, and silky. And I absolutely loved the way they tasted. You know what? I think I'm in love with her.

Once we finished our kissed she stared into my eyes and smiled.

"You're right, you do have morning breath." she said playfully.

My face turned red.

_She just had to say that, didn't she?_

"Alright Josh, get out of bed and wash up. You have a class to teach." she instructed and stood up.

"Yes, Maeter." I responded.

I got up out of bed and proceeded to walk over to the bathroom.

"And put some pants on!" she yelled as she threw a pillow at me.

I looked down and noticed the only thing I had on was my boxers.

_Whoops!_

"Oh. Sorry about that." I apologized and quickly grabbed my jeans off the floor.

As I slipped into them I glanced back at her. She was smiling.

"What?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing." she replied.

I just shrugged, dismissing it and went back to getting dressed.

"Well, I've done my civic duty for today. See you in class, _sex-sei._" she remarked and left the room.

My face flushed.

_That nickname again. I really wish she'd stop calling me that. It's embarrassing._

I washed my face and looked in the mirror. I was ready for another day.

"Alright, time for class." I said to my reflection.

* * *

**Linck & Kurau: Part 2**

**Replay**

**_Linck_**

The day had finally arrived. Today was the Belle Forest Amateur Lifting Competition.

"Next up is 21 year old, Linck Thurston. A local senior at Belle Forest High School." went the announcer as I stood on the starting platform.

I glanced over at the roaring crowd.

_Where is she? She said she would be here. _I wondered as searched through the audience for her.

Then I spotted her in the front row. She had her hands cupped over her mouth and was screaming something.

"Go, Linck! Woo!" I just barely heard Kurau cheer.

I waved to her and she waved back.

"You'll have three minutes." the timekeeper informed me.

"Three minutes. Gotcha." I told him.

"You ready for your run?" he asked me.

"Don't beg for things. Do it yourself, or else, you won't get anything." I muttered to myself

_This was it. It's all or nothing now._

I nodded.

"Alright then. Ready? Go!" he instructed and started his stopwatch.

_So, let's go, Linck! C'mon, let's go!_

"I...CAN...FLY!" I yelled jumping off the platform.

I mounted the board and the trapar caught the reflection film as I soared.

I started off with a Method Air followed by a Roundhouse Cutback. Then a Criss-Cross Trimming to Spinning Airborne. After that I stunned the crowd with a series of Crossbones, Benihanas, Melons, Judo Airs, and Round Trip Turns. I was on fire!

"One minute left!" went the announcer.

_Alright, time for my final trick! Get ready to be amazed judges!_

I went higher in the air. I'd need height and speed for what I was about to attempt.

Once I was high enough I did a nosedive grabbing the board and turned upside down. Then I made the board spin around as I plummeted. _(A/N: Imaging seeing a person skydiving on a snowboard while completely upside-down and him/her spinning around rapidly like a helicopter. I believe it's called a whirlybird. That's basically what Linck's doing.)_

"Oh no! It looks like he's free-falling folks!" commented the announcer.

I smirked. _No I wasn't!_

Once I was about halfway to the ground I spun the board right-side up and finished with a back-flip.

"Wow folks! I can't believe my eyes! We've never see a trick like that!" remarked the announcer as I landed back on the platform and jumped off my board just as buzzer rang.

The host ran up to me. "That was an amazing run you had there." he commented.

"Thanks." I told him.

"That last trick you did, I've never seen it before." he stated.

"Well, that's because I kinda invented it." I informed him.

"Really? What do you call it?" he wondered.

"Well, I haven't really come up with one yet." I admitted.

Then I glanced over at Kurau over in the stands. A smile touched my lips. I had my name.

"The Whirling Kurau." I announced into the mic. _(A/N: Corny, yes I know. But hey, he's in love. Why not name it after his girlfriend? You try coming up with names off the fly.)_

Even from where I was at I could see my girlfriend's face turn crimson.

"The Whirling Kurau, huh?" repeated the host. "Well folks, let's see what our judges think." he said into the camera.

The results came onto the scoreboard.

"10, 10, 10, 10, 10! A perfect score! Folks, I think we have our winner!" the host turned to me.

The crowd cheered.

"Congratulations, Linck Thurston! You just won this year's lifting contest!" he said enthusiastically.

_I won?_

"Yes! _Yatta!_ I won!" I cheered at the top of my lungs.

Kurau came out of the stands and rushed towards me, leaping into my arms.

"That was amazing, Linck!" she said kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I told her with a smile.

"And who's this lovely young lady?" the host inquired.

"Oh, this is my girl, Kurau Amami." I informed him. _(And apparently the rest of the world. I forgot the camera was still on me.)_

_Some hours later..._

"I still can't believe you named that move after me and announced to the entire world I was your girl." sighed Kurau as I drove through the city in the new maroon-red Guardian typeR505 I'd just won. She was in the side-passenger seat. This LFO was a two-seater.

"C'mon, Kurau. I said was sorry. Please, don't be angry." I apologized again.

"I'm not angry. I'm just embarrassed I guess." she told me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're not mad at me." I said relieved as stopped the LFO.

Kurau looked out the window. We were at a department store.

"Why are we stopping here?" she inquired.

"I just have to pick something up. Don't worry, this won't take long. Stay in the LFO, I'll be right back" I instructed as I excited the mech.

"Alright," she responded.

I entered the store and headed straight for one of the jewelry departments.

"Hello there, sir. How can I help you?" the clerk asked me.

"I'd like to buy a blue topaz ring." I told him.

"Certainly, sir. This way." he replied and lead me to a glass stand.

"That one," I said pointing to a ring which matched Kurau eyes. It was perfect.

"Alright. That'll be $600." he informed me as he retrieved the ring.

The color drain from my face.

_$600? I only had $500!_

"I'm sorry. I only have $500 on me." I explained as I pulled out the prize money.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the occasion?" he inquired

My face turned red and I found myself unable to answer.

"Ah, it's that, huh? I got it." he replied with chuckle.

"You know what? I like you kid. Here, I'll let you have the ring for $500." he said as he put the ring in a velvet box and handed it to me.

"Really? Thank you so much, sir!" I exclaimed. I almost felt like hugging the man.

"No problem. Good luck." he told me as I put the box in my pocket.

I exited the store and returned to the LFO.

"You get what you needed?" asked Kurau.

I nodded.

"Hey Kurau, you ever been lifting in a LFO?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

With that I switched to humanoid mode, pulled out the massive long-board and took to the skies.

Kurau screamed, terrified and closed her eyes.

Once we were high above the city enough I told her to open them.

"Linck, don't ever do that again! I was terrified! I thought I was going to die." she cried.

"Kurau, look outside your window." I instructed as I switched the canopy to transparent.

"Huh? Wow, it's so beautiful! You can see the entire city from up here!" she remarked.

"It's no where near as beautiful as you." I told her.

She blushed and came over to sit on my lap.

"Thanks," she said as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my lips.

"Kurau," I began.

"Yeah, baby?" she listened.

"I want to ask you something. Do you love me?" I asked.

She chuckled. "You already know the answer to that, silly!" she said kissing me again.

"No, I mean do really, truly, love me?" I asked.

"What are you getting at, Linck?" she wondered.

Gathering my courage I reached in my pocket, pulled out the velvet box, and opened it so she could see the ring.

"Is that?" she gasped.

"Kurau Amami, will you marry me?" I asked her lovingly.

She got off my lap and returned to her seat.

"Linck, land this LFO right now." she instructed.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just do it, OK?" she yelled.

"A-alright," I said and obeyed.

Once she landed Kurau jumped out of the LFO.

"Kurau, what's wrong? Talk to me." I pleaded.

"Linck, I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." she cried before running off.

_No, this can't be happening._

"Kurau, wait! Come back here! KURAU!" I yelled for her.

But it too late, she was already gone.

**_Kurau_**

"Excuse me, pardon me," I said as I made my way to my seat.

"Next up is 21 year old, Linck Thurston. A local senior at Belle Forest High School." went the announcer.

As I saw him standing there on the starting platform I called to him over the roaring crowd. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you! Go, Linck! Woo!" I screamed with my hands cupped over my mouth.

He waved and I waved back.

Linck would have three minutes to complete his run. I didn't know much about this sport, but I hoped it would be enough time for him.

I saw him nod. Then he jumped of the platform and screamed something.

I think he said, "I can fly."

With that he took to the skies and started doing a series of amazing maneuvers. I have no idea what they were called though. All I know is that they were breathtaking.

"One minute left!" went the announcer.

Linck went higher into the sky. I could barely see him now.

Then he did a nosedive, turning his board completely upside-down while he spun around rapidly.

"Oh no, folks! It looks like he's free-falling!" commented the announcer.

The crowd gasped while I smirked. No he wasn't. This was all part off his trick.

"C'mon, Linck! You can do it!" I cheered.

Once he was about halfway to the ground Linck spun the board right-side up and finished his run with a back-flip.

"Wow folks! I can't believe my eyes! We've never see a trick like that!" remarked the announcer as he landed back on the platform and jumped off his board just as the buzzer rang.

The host ran up to him. "That was an amazing run you had there." he commented.

"Thanks." Linck said into the mic.

"That last trick you did, I've never seen it before." the host stated.

"Well, that's because I kinda invented it." he informed him.

"Really? What do you call it?" the host wondered.

"Well, I haven't really come up with one yet." remarked Linck.

Then Linck glanced over at me over in the stands and I saw him smile.

"The Whirling Kurau." he announced into the mic.

My face turned crimson from embarrassment.

_I can't believe he just named a trick after me._

"The Whirling Kurau, huh?" repeated the host. "Well folks, let's see what our judges think." he said into the camera.

The results came onto the scoreboard.

"10, 10, 10, 10, 10! A perfect score! Folks, I think we have our winner!" the host turned to Linck.

The crowd cheered.

"Congratulations, Linck Thurston! You just won this year's lifting contest!" he said enthusiastically.

"Yes! _Yatta!_ I won!" Linck cheered at the top of my lungs.

I came out of the stands and rushed towards him, leaping into his arms.

"That was amazing, Linck!" I said kissing his cheek.

"Thanks," he said with a smile.

"And who's this lovely young lady?" the host inquired.

_No, Linck, don't._

"Oh, this is my girl, Kurau Amami." Linck informed him and the rest of the world.

My face turned beet red.

_Some hours later..._

"I still can't believe you named that move after me and announced to the entire world I was your girl." I sighed as we drove through the city in the his new maroon-red Guardian typeR505. I was in the side-passenger seat. This LFO was a two-seater.

C'mon, Kurau. I said was sorry. Please, don't be angry." he apologized again.

"I'm not angry. I'm just embarrassed I guess." I told him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're not mad at me." he said relieved as stopped the LFO.

I looked out the window. We were at a department store.

"Why are we stopping here?" I inquired.

"I just have to pick something up. Don't worry, this won't take long. Stay in the LFO, I'll be right back" Linck replied as he excited the mech.

"Alright," I responded.

_What's he up to? _I wondered as he entered the store.

A few minutes later he walked out and got back into the LFO.

"You get what you need?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Hey Kurau, you ever been lifting in a LFO?" he asked.

I shook my head.

Suddenly Linck switched to humanoid mode, pulled out the massive long-board and took to the skies.

I screamed, terrified and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes I heard him tell me to open them. I did.

"Linck, don't ever do that again! I was terrified! I thought I was going to die." I cried.

"Kurau, look outside your window." he instructed and switched the canopy to transparent.

"Huh?" I responded before I looked outside.

Once I did my eyes widened.

_The view was utterly amazing!_

"Wow, it's so beautiful! You can see the entire city from up here!" I commented.

"It's no where near as beautiful as you." he remarked.

Blushing I got out of my seat and went over to sit on his lap.

"Thanks," I said gratefully as wrapped my arms around him and kissed his lips.

"Kurau," he began.

"Yeah, baby?" I listened.

"I want to ask you something. Do you love me?" I asked.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You already know the answer to that, silly!" I said kissing him again.

"No, I mean do really, truly, love me?" he asked.

_Alright, now this isn't like him at all. He was up to something._

"What are you getting at, Linck?" I wondered.

I saw him reach into his pocket and pull out a small velvet box. Then he opened it and I saw a blue topaz ring. It was the same color as my eyes.

_Oh my god. I think I know what's going on._

"Is that?" I gasped.

_No Linck, please don't say it._

"Kurau Amami, will you marry me?" he asked lovingly.

_No! No! No! I'm not ready for this yet. I can't marry him. We're still in high school. What would my father think? What would my friends think?_

I got off his lap and returned to my seat.

"Linck, land this LFO right now." I instructed.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just do it, OK?" I yelled. I was panicking.

"A-alright," he said and obeyed.

Once we landed I jumped out of the LFO.

"Kurau, what's wrong? Talk to me." he pleaded.

"Linck, I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry." I cried before running off.

_No, this can't be happening. I'm not ready for a commitment like this. I'm scared. What should I do?_

My mind was racing as I shoved my way through the crowd in an attempt to escape.

"Excuse me, pardon me, I'm sorry." I told them.

"Kurau, wait! Come back here! KURAU!" I heard Linck yell.

I didn't stop running until I got home. When I did I rushed up to my room, buried my head in my pillow and cried myself to sleep while the entire scene replayed inside my head.

* * *

**~Another Love Story~**

_**Part Two -END-

* * *

**_

**A/N: And here's the second part of my side-story. Only one more chapter remains. What will happen to these three young couples? Stay tuned for the final installment! And someone please leave a review. I'd really like to know what you think of it so far. Also, don't hate Kurau so much, she's just scared and uncertain about...everything really.  
**


	3. Part Three: Final Chapter

**The Second Summer of Love:**

**Fourteen Years Later...**

**~Another Love Story~**

by Refboarder

* * *

**One Month Later…**

**Maurice & Amer: Part 3  
**

**Complicated**

**_Maurice_**

I never went back to work that day one month ago. After Mr. and Mrs. Jurgens found out about the 'incident' they were...well, let's just say less than pleased with our actions. However they let it slide since we had both been intoxicated at the time. Mr. Jurgens told me he's done some stupid stunts while under the influence in the past too.

When I called my boss, Stoner, to let him know I wouldn't be in for awhile and explained the situation he told me, _'There comes a time in every life we find the heart we're looking for.' _He also warned me to be careful. _'Love is like an inferno; those who get too close are consumed by the flames.' _he had said. To which I replied, _'I'll gladly burn alive in those fires.' _Stoner then chuckled, told me to take off as much time as I needed, and wished me good luck.

Anyway, Amer and I started seeing each other the very next day. So I suppose you could say the incident had been a blessing in disguise. I've never been happier. Well, that's about the gist of things.

"Good morning, Amer." I said to my girlfriend as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist in a loving embrace.

She looked back at me and smiled.

"You feeling any better this morning?" I inquired.

For the past two weeks Amer's been sick. And it always seems to hit her the hardest in the mornings. I keep telling her to see a doctor, but Amer refuses to listen. She thinks it's just a stomach virus that will pass any day now.

Suddenly her smile faded and she bolted to the bathrroom.

_I guess that's a 'no.'_

Several minutes passed before she emerged for the lavatory with her mother behind her.

_Huh, I guess Maria was in there before her._

I noticed Amer looked a little paler than when she entered.

"What's wrong? You look worse than when you went in there." I commented.

"Huh? N-nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really." she replied.

"Alright, if you say so." I shrugged.

Amer said nothing.

"Y'know Amer, this is my last day in Warsaw. I'm visiting my folks for a family dinner tomorrow." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know." she nodded.

"Is there anywhere special you'd like to like me to take you before I leave?" I asked gently.

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you. Because, the most special place for me will always be in your arms. You know that?" she replied taking hold of my hand.

I smiled. I felt the exact same way.

"I love you, Amer." I said lovingly as I kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Maurice." responded Amer returning the gesture.

This was my last day with her, at least for awhile, so I intended to make it memorable.

**_Amer_**

Maurice never went back to work that day. He stayed behind in Warsaw so he could be with me. And for that, I'm glad. My parents where disappointed in our actions. However, they let it slide since we had both been intoxicated at the time.

Maurice and I started dating the day after the 'incident'. So, I suppose you could say it had been a blessing in disguise. I've never been happier.

"Good morning, Amer." said a familiar voice from behind as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked back at my boyfriend and smiled.

"You feeling any better this morning?" inquired Maurice.

For the past two weeks I haven't been feeling well. And it always hits me in the mornings. It's probably just a stomach virus so it'll pass any day now. Right?

_Oh no, not again. I feel sick._

I rushed to the bathroom and heaved into the sink.

"Ugh," I groaned. _What's wrong with me?_

"Still feeling sick?" came my mother's voice.

I looked over to see her hanging fresh towels on the wall-rod.

"Oh, hey mom. Yeah, I guess so." I answered as I rinsed the sink out and reached for the mouth-wash.

"I see." she said.

"Amer, can I ask you something?" she inquired after a long pause.

I had finished gargling and spat in the sink. Then rinsed it out again.

"Sure mom, go ahead." I nodded once I was done.

"When was your last cycle?" she asked.

"Huh? Well, I haven't had it yet. I guess I'm a little late this month. Why?" I replied.

"Amer, I think you're pregnant." mother remarked calmly.

_WHAT?_

"What? No, I can't be pregnant. That's silly. I..." I stammered.

"I think you are. You've never been late before. It's like clockwork with you. Think about it, dear." she said.

"No, I can't be. Maurice and I haven't even... I mean, we only slept together that one time." I protested blushing a bit.

"One time is all it takes." she said calmly.

"But, I..." I stuttered.

That's when it hit me. My eyes widened in horror.

_Oh god, I think mother's right. I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant with with Maurice's child?_

"I'm pregnant?" I repeated the words.

"Mama, what am I supposed to do?" I cried into her chest.

"You're going to have to tell him for one." she told me as she stroked my hair.

"No! I can't do that!" I cried.

"Amer!" she scolded.

"Not yet, I mean. Maurice is going back to Belle Forest tomorrow. I can't just dump this on him before he leaves!" I cried.

"Amer, you're going to have to tell him sometime. You can't keep something like this a secret." she stated.

"I know, mama. Maurice won't be away for long. I'll tell him when he gets back. So please mama, please don't tell him." I pleaded.

"Promise?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I promise." I nodded.

"Alright then." she sighed.

"And don't tell dad either. If he finds out, he'll kill Maurice!" I told mother.

"I hardly think your father will kill him, but alright. I won't tell him" she chuckled.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

Mother smiled and hugged me.

"Mama, I'm scared. What if this causes Maurice to break up with me? I don't want that." I worried.

"That won't happen. That boy spent the last fourteen years of his life pinning over you. If anything I believe it'll bring you two even closer." she reassured me.

_Mother's right, I have nothing to worry about. Plus my boyfriend is a Thurston._

"And Thurstons always see everything through until the end. I'll never find a more dependable man than him, right?" I remarked.

"That's right." she said with a smile.

"Thanks. I feel better now." I told her as I exited the bathroom.

…

"What wrong? You look worse than when you went in there." remarked Maurice as I returned to him.

"Huh? N-nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really." I fibbed.

Maurice studied me for a moment and then sighed.

"Alright, if you say so." he said shrugging.

I said nothing.

"Y'know Amer, this is my last day in Warsaw. I'm visiting my folks for a family dinner tomorrow." he reminded me.

"Yeah, I know." I nodded.

"Is there anywhere special you'd like to like me to take you before I leave?" he asked gently.

"Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you. Because, the most special place for me will always be in your arms. You know that?" I stated as I took hold of his hand.

Maurice smiled. I knew he felt the exact same way.

"I love you, Amer." he said lovingly as he kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Maurice." I told my boyfriend as I kissed him back.

I'll tell him about the pregnancy after he comes back to Warsaw. For now I just want us to enjoy our last day together. Let's not make our relationship anymore complicated than it already is right now.

* * *

**Maeter & Joshua: Part 3**

**Canvas**

**_Maeter_**

"Maeter, I'm still not so sure this is such a good idea." Josh told me.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." I assured him.

"But what if someone catches us?" he worried.

"They won't. I locked the door." I stated. Then I showed him the key I 'borrowed' from one of the janitors.

"How did you? …You know what? Never mind, I'm not even going to ask." he said.

I chuckled. He's probably wondering how I got the key.

"Now remember, Maeter, don't move." he instructed.

"Yes, I know." I replied.

I clutched the white sheet against my naked body and remained still. I was having Josh draw me in his sketchpad. I wanted to pose for him since all he ever did was landscapes. My chest and front was covered by the sheet. I left my back and bum exposed. I thought my pose was classy and elegant. Certainly not sleazy or perverse. Oh and in case you're wondering, this was all my idea. Joshua would never be brazen enough to ask me to do something like this.

I looked at him as he drew me. His face was just a bit flushed.

"_Sex-sei, _you're blushing~" I said playfully.

"That's because I'm usually sketching landscapes. Not my naked girlfriend. Now stay still." he told me.

"Right," I responded.

So for the next however long it was I remained in that pose. I slowed my breathing so as not to make it harder for Joshua. I was practically a statue.

_One hour and thirty minutes later..._

"Alright, finished." remarked Josh.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can move now." he told me as he stood from his seat. Then he turned his back to me so as to give me privacy while I put my clothes back on.

Once I was dressed again I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Josh turned back around.

"Alright, let's see it." I told him.

He handed me the sketchbook.

"Now remember, this is the first time I've drawn a person. So don't hate me if it looks bad." he reminded me.

I looked at the drawing and my eyes widened.

"Is this...really how you see me?" I asked him.

Josh had captured every curve, every feature of me perfectly. My portrait was absolutely stunning. It was flawless really. He had captured parts of me ever I didn't know I had!

"Why, is it that bad? It's that bad isn't it? You must hate me now. Tsk, I warned you I've never drawn a person before. I'm so sorry, Maeter. I..." he began apologizing uncontrollably.

"Josh, it's perfect." I interrupted his rambling.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" he questioned.

"I mean it, Josh. It's absolutely beautiful. It almost looks like I'm some sort of goddess. I love it." I told him.

"Wow, thanks Maeter." he blushed.

I wrapped my arms around him and planted a passionate on his lips.

We kissed again. Our tongues started exploring each others' mouths. They twirled and danced as we tasted each other. Each kiss grew more desperate and intense than the last. It was sheer bliss.

Suddenly Joshua picked me up and placed me on the desk. I yelped in surprise. He leaned into me as we continued kissing until I was flat on my back. Josh began cupping my right breast. The act surprised me, but I didn't stop him. Because...it felt _so _good. I had an idea where all this was going, but I didn't want to stop. It felt right and I loved him. And I knew he felt the same for me. If my first time was going to be with the man I loved then I didn't mind.

And just as I was about to tell him to take me a voice shouted, "Mr. Takemoto? What the hell are you doing with that student?"

Josh's head spun around and I looked up.

Standing in the doorway, which was supposed to be locked, was one of the janitors. The janitor must have used on of his keys to unlock the door.

"Oh shit," Joshua and I said together.

Then the janitor ran off.

Josh and I looked at each other with terrified expressions. We knew our relationship had just been exposed. I had a feeling things were about to get very bad, very fast.

**_Joshua_**

"Maeter, I'm still not so sure this is such a good idea." I protested.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Maeter reassured me.

"But what if someone catches us?" I worried. I didn't want to lose my job.

"They won't. I locked the door." she stated. Then Maeter showed me a key.

My eyes widened.

"How did you? …You know what? Never mind, I'm not even going to ask." I said.

Maeter chuckled. For all I knew she could have stolen it from one of the janitors.

"Now remember Maeter, don't move." I instructed.

Maeter clutched the white sheet against her naked body and remained still. She was having me draw her in my sketchpad. She insisted on this crazy idea of hers since all I do are landscapes. Her chest and front was covered by the sheet leaving her back and rear exposed. All the curves of her beautiful feminine body made the pose even more stunning. God, I just want to... No! Focus Joshua! I have to concentrate. I can't be thinking _those _sort of things.

Maeter looked at me with a coy smile upon her face.

"_Sex-sei, _you're blushing~" she said playfully.

_That pet name again._

"That's because I'm usually sketching landscapes. Not my naked girlfriend. Now stay still." I retorted.

"Right," she replied.

So for the next however long it was Maeter remained still as a statue while I drew her. I made sure to get every feature. Right down to the mole on her left butt-cheek. She was exquisite.

It took me probably an hour and a half before I was finally satisfied with my work.

"Alright, finished." I remarked once I was done.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can move now." I told her. Then I stood and turned my back to her to give her privacy while she got dressed.

A few minutes later I felt Maeter tap me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Alright, let's see it." she said.

I handed her the sketchbook.

"Now remember, this is is the first time I've drawn a person. So don't hate me if it looks bad." I reminded her.

I saw Maeter's eyes widened once she saw her portrait.

"Is this...really how you see me?" she inquired.

_Oh no, she hates it! What have I done?_

"Why, is it that bad? It's that bad isn't it? You must hate me now. Tsk, I warned you I've never drawn a person before. I'm so sorry, Maeter. I..." I began apologizing uncontrollably.

"Josh, it's perfect." she interrupted.

I froze. _What did she just say?_

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?" I questioned skeptical.

"I mean it, Josh. It's absolutely beautiful. It almost looks like I'm some sort of goddess. I love it." she remarked.

"Wow, thanks Maeter." I blushed.

I felt elated. I didn't think it was _that _good, but apparently she did.

She wrapped her arms around me and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

We kissed again. Our tongues started exploring each others' mouths. They twirled and danced as we tasted each other. Each kiss grew more desperate and intense than the last. It was sheer bliss.

That's when I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her now.

I picked Maeter up and placed her on the desk. She yelped in surprise. It was so cute. I leaned into her as we continued kissing until she was flat on her back. I began cupping her right breast. She didn't stop me so I continued on. I knew exactly where this was - where I _wanted _it to go. I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to be my first. I loved this girl so much. She was everything to me.

And just as I was about to take her a voice shouted, "Mr. Takemoto? What the hell are you doing with that student?"

My head spun around and Maeter looked up.

Standing in the doorway, which was supposed to be locked, was one of the janitors. The janitor must have used on of his keys to unlock the door.

"Oh shit," Maeter and I said together.

Then the janitor ran off.

Maeter and I looked at each other with terrified expressions. We knew our relationship had just been exposed. I had a feeling things were about to get very bad, very fast.

**_The next day Joshua was summoned to dean's office. The janitor which had caught Maeter and Josh had told the dean what he saw._**

"Mr. Takemoto, it has been brought to my attention that you're in an inappropriate relationship with one of your female students. Do you deny this?" dean Thompson asked him.

"I do not." replied Joshua.

"You are aware that such a relationship can not continue." said the dean.

"With all due respect sir, why not? We're both both consenting adults. I don't see the issue." argued Josh.

_Meanwhile outside the dean's office Maeter had called her parents on her comm unit. She had told her parents awhile ago that she'd met someone and they were dating. She just neglected to mention that part about him being a teacher._

"Hey mom, do you remember me telling you I met someone?" Maeter asked her mother.

"Yes. How are things with him? You should really let us meet him sometime." answered Eureka.

"Yeah, about that. I kinda left something out. Josh is actually my teacher," admitted her daughter.

"What?" screamed Eureka.

Maeter explained their relationship to her mother. She told her how they met, about his age, everything.

"What were you thinking, Maeter?" Eureka asked her daughter.

"I love him mom." said Maeter.

"I see. Does Joshua love you as well or is it just lust?" asked her mother.

"He hasn't said the words yet, but I think so. I think he's the one, mom. And I think the dean's about to fire him. Can't you or dad do something?" pleaded Maeter.

_Meanwhile back inside the office Joshua and dean Thompson were arguing._

"You will end your relationship with that student Mr. Takemoto or so help me I'll fir you!" yelled the dean.

"Like hell I will! I love that girl more than my job so just go ahead. Fire me! Because I'll never leave Maeter's side! You hear me? Never!" declared Joshua.

Just then Maeter burst through the door.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but there's someone on my comm that want's to talk to you." Maeter told them.

"Ms. Thurston, I don't have time for..." began the dean.

"It's my father." she interrupted and shoved the comm in the dean's face.

The color drained from Thompson's face as he took the the comm.

"Renton-_dono, _I want you to know you have my deepest apologizes for what has happened to you daughter. I want to assure you I'm taking the appropriate actions and firing Mr. Takemoto. I...what? Um...alright then." said the dean.

"Mr. Thurston wishes to be placed on speakerphone so he can talk with you Mr. Takemoto." he informed Josh.

The dean placed the comm on speakerphone.

"Mr. Takemoto, this is Maeter's father, Renton Thurston. Can you hear me?" came Renton's voice.

"Yes, sir." answered Joshua.

"I'm going to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Understand?" instructed Renton.

"Yes, sir." said Josh.

"Do you love my daughter, Maeter?" Renton asked him.

"I do, sir. I love her with all my heart. Maeter's the most amazing girl – no, woman I've met. She's beautiful, talented, stunning really. I love everything about her, sir. She makes me feel so alive. Every moment I've spent with her since we met has been wonderful. I honestly can't picture my life without her anymore. I don't know what the future holds for me, but I know one thing. I see her in it. My future is her future. I don't care if I get fired from my job because I know if I have Maeter I'll be fine." answered Josh as he looked directly at Maeter.

Maeter blushed.

"I see. Good answer." replied Renton chuckling a bit.

"Dean Thompson," he began.

"Yes, sir?" listened the headmaster.

"Joshua Takemoto is not to be fired. Furthermore no one is to bother my daughter or her boyfriend. Have I made myself clear?" commanded Renton.

"But, sir..." the dean started to protest.

"HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" bellowed Maeter's father.

"Yes sir, Renton-_dono._" answered dean Thompson.

"Good. Joshua, make sure you treat my daughter right. I know Maeter can be a real handful at time, but don't let that discourage you. Be happy." Renton told Josh.

"Yes, sir. We will be, sir. Thank you, sir." replied an elated Joshua.

"Thank you so much, dad." said Maeter.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Don't for that we're having our family dinner tomorrow. We love you and we'll see you then. Goodbye Maeter, Joshua." said Renton.

"Love you too. Bye, dad." said Maeter.

"Goodbye, Mr. Thurston." said Joshua.

With that Renton hung up.

Maeter looked at the dean with a smirk. She held down the underneath of one of her eyes, stuck out her tongue and went, "Byeh!"

Then she turned to Joshua, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him fully, tongue and all, on the lips right in front of the defeated dean Thompson.

* * *

**Linck & Kurau: Part 3**

**Broken**

**_Linck_**

_It hurts._

"Thank you, come again." I told the customer as they left the building.

_I don't feel right now she's gone away._

"Hey Linck, why don't you take why don't you take your break." my boss told me.

"Alright, sir." I replied.

_I can't feel her anymore._

I went out back and took out my photograph of her. Then I pulled the whiskey flask from my inner jacket pocket. I screwed the top off and took a swig of the liquor. It burned going down, but I didn't care. I just wanted the pain to go away. But it didn't. No matter how much I drank.

"Linck?" said a voice.

"Kurau?" I asked before looking up.

When I did I saw fourteen year old Maka, one of my youngest siblings' friends standing there. I quickly put the flask away.

"Oh, it's just you, Maka." I muttered.

"Nice to see you too." she retorted.

"Sorry, I…thought you were someone else." I apologized.

"Who?" she inquired.

"No one." I answered. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh," she said.

"So why are you here?" I questioned.

"Oh, no reason." replied Maka.

_Whatever._

"How are my little brother and sister doing?" I asked.

"Charlie and Raychel? They're doing fine. Charlie and Lily are dating now. They make a pretty cute couple." the young girl informed me.

"I see. How are things with your boyfriend?" I inquired.

"Hei and I are good. He's around here somewhere." stated Maka.

…

"Hey Linck, can I ask you something?" she requested.

"Sure," I replied.

"What's your ideal type of girl?" she asked.

"Huh? Where's this coming from?" I wondered.

"I'm just curious." she said.

"My ideal girl is someone with beautiful short black hair, alluring aqua blue eyes, and soft silky light skin. Why am I telling you this?" I replied.

"In other words, someone not like me." I heard her mumble.

That's when it hit me. _Oh god, she has a crush on me._

"Wow. Um...you're a good _kid_ and a wonderful friend to Charlie and Raychel. And I want you to keep being a good kid and friend to my little siblings. You and I will always be just good _acquaintances_. You have Hei. Understand, Maka?" I told her emphasizing the words 'kid' and 'acquaintances'. I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but the last thing I needed was some underage girl following me. I'm not a lolicon.

"Yeah, I get it." Maka frowned and hung her head.

Then I heard her mutter, "Idiot," before she walked away.

With fourteen year old girl now gone I looked at Kurau's photograph again.

"Kurau, I want to see you." I mumbled to myself as my tears fell onto the picture.

_I'm broken and I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right now that you've gone away. Why'd you go away? I can't feel you anymore._

**_Kurau_**

As I laid there in my bed, reading my shōjo manga, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I pulled the photograph I kept of him out of my pocket and looked at it.

"Linck," I muttered.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I shouted.

My father entered the room.

"Hey daddy," I said.

"Hey sweetheart," he replied as he walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"What you up to?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just reading one of my mangas." I stated.

"I see. How are your studies progressing?" he inquired next.

"Good. I passed my finals." I informed him.

"That's my girl," he remarked with a smile.

…

"Your friend, Amy, told me what happened between you and Linck." he said suddenly.

"Huh? When?" I questioned.

"About a week ago." he answered.

"Amy never could keep her mouth shut." I retorted.

"Why did you turned him down?" he wondered.

"Because…we're both still in high-school. I can't get married yet. I'm way too young." I explained.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Huh? Wouldn't you be disappointed in me?" I remarked.

"Sweetie, I could never be disappointed in you. You're my pride and joy." he told me.

"But it's always been just you and me." I protested.

"You're not a child anymore, Kurau. You've become a smart, beautiful, young woman. And when I see you shut up in this room, reading your manga all the time, it breaks my heart. This was all you used to do before you met him. Linck brought you out of that shell of yours. Whenever you were with that boy your face would light up. I've honestly never seen you happier in my entire life. But now you've reverted back into that shell of yours. Why?" he asked gently.

"But I…" I couldn't find the words I was looking for.

"Kurau, are you happy now?" he questioned.

"No," I admitted.

"Sweetie, you don't have to marry him if you don't want to. And I'm sure he'd never force you into a commitment you weren't ready for." he reassured me.

"I want to see him. I miss the way we used to laugh. And I want him to hold me high and steal my pain away. I feel broken and I'm lonesome. And I don't feel right now he's gone away. I can't feel him anymore." I cried as my tears fell onto Linck's photo.

Father embraced me.

"Then stop avoiding him. The worst is over now. You can breathe again because no matter what you decide I want you to know I'll support you. If you two want to marry then you have my full approval. Because all I want in life is for you to be happy. That's all any loving parent wants for their child." he told me gently.

"Thanks daddy," I said gratefully.

Father smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anytime, sweetie." he remarked.

* * *

**~Another Love Story~**

**_Part Three -END-_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, here it is everyone. The final chapter. I hope you enjoyed these three short stories. But...I bet you're wondering what happens to these couples next. Well, you're in luck. I've decided to write an epilogue. So I guess that means one more story remains, huh? Just a heads up, I'll probably be writting it in third-person point of view. Stay tuned for the Epilogue everybody! And please leave a review. Arigatou! ^_^V**


	4. Epilogue

**The Second Summer of Love:**

**Fourteen Years Later...**

**~Another Love Story~**

by Refboarder

* * *

**_The following is written in third-person point-of-view. Just thought I'd give everyone a heads up so you don't find yourself confused. Thank you and enjoy the Epilogue.  
_**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Maurice & Amer**

**Faithfully**

_When Maurice returned to Warsaw he was unaware of the surprise that awaited him…_

After Amer greeted him with a chaste kiss Maurice entered the Jurgens' home.

The two stood there in the living room.

"I missed you," Maurice told Amer lovingly.

"I missed you too," replied Amer with equal love.

Amer looked over at her mother who nodded before leaving the room.

"Um…Maurice, there's…something I need to tell you." began Amer.

"Yes?" listened Maurice.

"You know how I've been sick lately?" she said.

Maurice nodded.

"Well, I've figured out why. Maurice, I…I'm pregnant." she told him.

The next thing Amer knew Maurice was down on one knee.

"M-Maurice, wha-what are you doing?" she stammered.

"Marry me." he told her.

"Marry you? But we've only been dating for a month." she protested.

"So? I'm serious, Amer. We may have only been dating for a month, but I've loved you for fourteen years." he remarked.

As Amer looked into those gentle, dark, and now determined eyes of his she knew his words were truth. She'd loved him for the past fourteen years too.

"I want to be a part of this child's life and I can't picture myself without you. Can you?" he asked.

"I can't." she stated as she struggled to hold back the tears.

"Then I'll ask you again. Amer Jurgens, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?" he asked lovingly.

"I…yes. Of course I'll marry you." replied Amer on the verge of tears.

Maurice's face lit up like a Roman candle. He stood, picked up Amer and spun her around.

"Thank you!" he just about screamed. Then he put her back down and kissed her madly.

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you right now." he apologized.

"That's okay. We can get one later." laughed Amer through her happy tears.

Just then Amer's brothers and sisters suddenly fell through the kitchen door and landed in a pile. They had been listening in on the entire conversation with their ears pressed against the door. That was until it finally had given way.

"Um…congratulations." Amer's siblings told them.

"Thanks." said Maurice and Amer together as they looked at the bunch and laughed.

* * *

**Maeter & Joshua**

**Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'**

_Maeter returned to Yotsuba University of Art with certain plans for Joshua…_

Maeter knocked on Joshua's door. As soon as Josh opened the door she leapt into his arms and embraced him.

"Welcome back," was all Josh was able to get out before he found himself under attack from Maeter's lips.

Maeter kicked the door closed with her foot. Then she led Josh to his bed while she continued kissing him. She pushed him onto his bed and removed her blouse. Then she went back to kissing him.

"Maeter, what are you…?" he began.

"I'm picking up where we left off before that idiot janitor interrupted us." she stated as she began straddling his hips.

Maeter picked up his hand and placed it on her breast. "Touch me." she commanded.

Joshua obeyed and began cupping her breast.

"Ugh, that feels _so_ good." she told him letting a whimper escape her.

Joshua smiled. "Actually, if we're picking up where we left off then I believe I was on top." he said with a smirk as he flipped Maeter so that he was now on top.

"Good memory," she said through her moans.

Josh removed Maeter's bra and began playing with her erect nipples and suckling on her breasts. More moans of ecstasy escaped her.

Maeter reached into her purse and pulled something out. A condom.

"You had this planned didn't you?" remarked Josh with coy smile.

"Yep," she replied.

The two removed the rest of their clothing. They stared at each others' naked bodies for a moment. To Josh Maeter was the most beautiful woman he'd seen in his life. For a brief second he thought he was gazing at an angel.

"Say something, Josh." Maeter blushed.

"So beautiful," he remarked.

Joshua wrapped his member before they continued.

"Are you sure about this, Maeter?" he asked her.

"I am. Just please be gentle. It's my first time." she requested.

"Mine too," he admitted.

Joshua slid his hand down and began fingering her lips to loosen her. Maeter let out a few moans as he did. Once she was wet enough told her he was putting it in now.

"Take me, Josh." said Maeter with a nod.

Joshua entered her slowly. Maeter winced in pain as her hymen broke.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"It hurts." she told him.

"Want me to stop?" he asked.

"No. Just don't move for a bit." she requested.

He nodded.

...

"Alright, you can move now." she told him after about a minute or so.

Their hips began to rock as he thrust himself into her.

"Don't stop," she told him through panted breathes.

His speed increased and her moaning grew. Both were reaching their limit by now. Maeter wrapped her legs around Josh's back.

"Maeter, I've reached my limit." he told her.

"Me too." she told him.

With one final thrust Joshua exploded and Maeter let out an orgasmic cry.

Joshua collapsed on top of her and as he pulled himself out.

"That was…" began Maeter.

"Amazing." finished Joshua.

The two stared at each other for a moment with smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Maeter." he told her lovingly.

"I love you too, Josh." she said with equal love.

…

"Hey Maeter," began Josh.

"Hmm?" listened Maeter.

"How would you feel about moving in with me?" he inquired.

"Your place is a bit small and isn't it against the rules for a girl to live in the boys room?" she chuckled.

"Oh, like you're a real stickler for the rules." he retorted playfully. He kissed her.

"I'm not talking about here. I actually just rented my own place. It's pretty close to the campus." he informed her.

"Oh? When did you do that?" she wondered.

"When you were visiting your folks." he stated.

"Is that so? Then why are you still living in the boys dorm?" she questioned.

"Because all my stuff hasn't been moved there yet." he stated.

"Uh-huh." went Maeter.

"So once all my stuff has been moved to my new place, would you like to move in with me?" he asked again.

"That's a pretty big step in our relationship. You sure you're ready for it?" she asked lovingly.

"I am if you are." he told her as he brushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

Maeter smiled and kissed his lips.

"Then I'd love to, _sex-sei._" she answered.

The two then cuddled for a bit before falling asleep in lover's embrace.

* * *

**Linck & Kurau**

**You Belong With Me**

_Immediately after Linck told his family what happened between him and Kurau his father drove him to the Amami's residence. Renton knocked on the door and Hajime answered. He invited the two in then seated Linck on the couch next to Kurau. Then the fathers left the room..._

Linck and Kurau looked at each other. Then looked away.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

Then they looked at each other and apologized again. This time for interrupting.

…

"Kurau, I...I want you to know I'd never, ever, force you into a situation you aren't ready for. I'll wait until you are ready. And I love you. That's all." he told her repeating the advice his father had given him.

"Linck, I...I'm sorry I ran away like that. I got scared and panicked. I thought that if I got married I'd disappoint my friends and my father. I was such a fool. I'm so sorry." she apologized.

"It's okay, Kurau. I shouldn't have done that in the first place." he apologized again.

"You're wrong. I do want be with you. When we were apart it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest." she told him.

Kurau scooted closer to Linck and embraced him.

"Linck, I've missed you so much." she cried.

"I've missed you too, Kurau." he cried.

"I can't stand the thought of being apart from you for another second." she told him.

"Me neither," he said.

"That's it, I've made up my mind." she told him.

"About what?" he inquired.

"Linck, do you still have the ring?" asked Kurau.

"Yeah, why?" nodded Linck as he retrieved the blue topaz ring from his pocket.

"Now I want you to put it on my finger." she instructed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I'm going to marry you." she replied.

Linck's face lit up and he placed the ring on Kurau's finger.

Then the two kissed each other intensely.

"I...don't...suppose...you...know...any...churches...or...courthouses...open...this...late?" Kurau asked him between kisses.

"You want to get married right now?" he remarked.

"If that's possible, then yes." she told him.

When Linck looked into her eyes he could tell she was serious.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he remarked.

"As a heart-attack." she answered.

Linck couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry, I don't think there are any open this late at night." he replied.

"Well, that sucks." she told him.

_Meanwhile in the other room Renton and Hajime, who had been watching the entire time smiled.

* * *

_

**~Another Love Story~**

_**-THE END-**_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So here's the epilogue Yeah, I'm definitely gonna have to change the rating from 'T' to 'M' due to Maeter's epilogue. And I realize I could have been more descriptive and made it sound better for that part, but since it was their first time I didn't want to. Was your first time grand? Because mine sure as hell wasn't. Anyway, if you think this epilogue feels like it was rushed it's because it was was. Summary's are like that. I just wanted to summarize what happened afterwords. I hope you enjoyed these stories. Now it's back to work on "The Second Star to the Right". Please leave a review. It will only take a moment of your time. Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Refboarder**


End file.
